Leo
Leo is a black tabby cat with silver eyes. They are the Mountain Domain's leader. Personality Leo is a cool-headed leader who is dedicated to strengthening their domain. They are keen in strategic battle and suspicious of outsiders. Den Leo’s den is by the west town entrance. Inside, a map of the domain is spread on the floor with colored tokens on it. Daily Routine 5 AM - Exit den, stand by den. 12 PM - Exit town, stand in Sentinel Woods. 6 PM - Return to town, stand by den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “... ... .../ Go away.” *: ''- Zero stars'' * “What is it this time?/ If you're not here on official business, I must ask you to leave.” *: ''- One star'' * “Are you here to discuss the borders?” *: ''- Two stars'' * “Our domain faces many challenges lately, (Name).” *: ''- Three stars'' * “Hello (Name). How are you today?” *: ''- Four stars'' * “Greetings friend! Did you need something from me?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= 3 Stars * “My mother was the leader of the Mountain Domain before me, and if I ever have a child, they will likely become leader after me.” *: ''- Leo'' 4 Stars * “Have you been to the Cairn Grove in the west? Old stories say that the very stones we used to build our dens came from that great heap.” *: ''- Leo'' 5 Stars * “Perhaps today we can discuss strategy together? I may summon Arthur to join us...” *: ''- Leo'' |-|Gifts= *''“Do you have use for a (Item)? I happened upon one this morning and thought of you, (Name).”'' *: ''- Leo Gift'' *''“Use that item I gave you to further the glory of the Mountain Domain!”'' *: ''- Leo, After Gift'' *''“I happened upon an item this morning. I'd like to give it to you, but it seems your paws are all full.”'' *: ''- Leo Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *''“Huh? Another gift for me? Not today, I have my paws full already.”'' *: ''- Gift Limit'' *''“What an exceptional gift! Thank you, (Name).”'' *: ''- Favorite Gift'' *''“You really know what I like! Thanks so much, (Name).”'' *: ''- Loved Gift'' *''“Oh, this if for me? I'd be happy to accept your gift.”'' *: ''- Liked Gift'' *''“Thanks for the gesture.”'' *: ''- Neutral Gift'' *''“Did I do something to upset you?”'' *: ''- Disliked Gift'' *''“That's not very nice of you.”'' *: ''- Hated Gift'' |-|Weather= *''“(Name), is that you? Hard to tell in this fog./ It's important to be able to distinguish friend from foe, even in weather like this.”'' *: ''- Leo, Foggy'' *''“Our rocky abode absorbs the snow, keeping our paws dry as we walk though town.”'' *: ''- Leo, Flurries'' |-|Festivals= *''“Looks like the (Season) Festival is scheduled for tomorrow at the Sacred Temple. Couldn't they have picked a less busy day?”'' *: ''- Leo, Festival Reminder'' *''“These events can yield a great deal of intel about the other colonies.”'' *: ''- Leo, Spring'' *''“I have many important meetings with the other colonies that I must attend to today.”'' *: ''- Leo, Summer'' *''“Perhaps we should spend less time playing games and more time discussing the territorial power shifts since last we gathered here?”'' *: ''- Leo, Autumn'' *''“At least these festivals keep morale high within the cats of the Mountain Domain...”'' *: ''- Leo, Winter'' |-|Outsider= * “Does your colony know of your visit to the Mountain Domain, (Name)?/ We’re watching you to make sure you aren’t here to spy on us.” *: ''- Leo'' * “Don’t cause any trouble around here. I’ll know of it immediately and send Jag and Arthur after you. *: ''- Leo'' * “Hmmm? You aren't a Mountain Domain cat. What do you want?” *: ''- Leo'' * “Sorry I can’t chat. I’ve got a lot to think over right now.” *: ''- Leo'' * “You look like you’ve come from a far away land to visit the Mountain Domain. If you come in peace, we may permit your visit./ But peace comes at a cost! You may give items to Jag if you wish to get in the good graces of the Mountain Domain.” *: ''- Leo'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Leo is the only leader who does not love all fish. *Leo’s mother was the previous leader of the Mountain Domain. Category:Cats Category:Leaders Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:The Mountain Domain